


Unexpected

by twocatboys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, i need more felihardt food like you dont understand, tfw some lady travels back in time and calls you and your crush her dads, unrequited crush.... or is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocatboys/pseuds/twocatboys
Summary: Taking the stone, Linhardt turned it several times before tugging the swordsman aside. This made the Felix rather anxious. "As unbelievable as this whole situation seems to be,” the scholar began, “there's no question that she's your— No,ourdaughter."In which Felix and Linhardt meet a certain someone.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written...
> 
> OH ALSO THANK U ERIN FOR BETA-READING ;__;

Not once in his life did Felix ever think to find himself in a situation where he would be face-to-face with a woman claiming to be his daughter while standing alongside the man he had been pining after for the last five years or so. From having to fight demonic beasts to seeing his thought-to-be-dead professor return from the grave, this scenario was—for whatever reason— beyond him entirely.

Felix wasn't sure where she was from. While out with the professor and the rest of their party, Felix had found himself against a beast. Normally, he would be ready to fight; but, at the time, he was still trying to recover from his other injuries dealt by the bandits who had ambushed them. Although his allies were on their way, he did what he could to keep himself alive while facing the monster. 

Just as his blade broke, a cloaked figure came out of nowhere and struck the beast with her blade. She stood in front of him, clenching her fist to concentrate all her magical ability. With a battle cry, she shot the beast. It had died upon impact. Immediately, she turned to hug him tightly and cried into his shoulder as his allies came calling to him. Felix found himself unable to say anything. Maybe it was the shock from being suddenly saved by a strange woman or perhaps it was due to the blood he was losing gradually. Either way, he couldn't really process anything, especially when his head was pounding. Ah, well at least his allies arrived on time.

Of course, here he was now standing in the war room with Linhardt in front of the mysterious woman. The gaze she held felt… familiar. Actually, everything about her felt familiar now that he could take a better look at her. The swordsman was at a loss. How could that be if he had never met her before in his life?

"Miss Isolde—"

"Father, there's no need for formalities. Just 'Isolde' is fine for now."

Felix looked over to Linhardt. He watched as the man beside him tuck a strand behind his ear and sigh. Ah, he was at a loss as well. Looks like they both were.

"Okay, um… Isolde, can you start by telling Felix what you told me?"

"Of course, Father." She nods and turns to Felix. "My name is Isolde Andrea Fraldarius." (He feels heart skips a beat. _ Wait, did she just say _Fraldarius?) "I am the eldest daughter and the apparent heir to the Dukedom of Fraldarius. I know this is a lot to handle, but I beg of you— Please believe me." There is worry her eyes as if she's begging for assurance.

Felix hesitates for a moment. "I… believe you. Um, thank you, Isolde." The swordsman almost flinched at how quickly her eyes brightened. It was as if she was shining.

"Isolde."

"Yes, Father?"

"May I see the ornament on your cravat?"

"Of course."

Without hesitation, she removed the stone and handed it to Linhardt. Despite only knowing him for what seemed to be a few hours, Isolde was willing.

Taking the stone, Linhardt turned it several times before tugging the swordsman aside. This made the Felix rather anxious. "As unbelievable as this whole situation seems to be,” the scholar began, “there's no question that she's your— No, _ our _ daughter."

Felix's heart leapt. "How can you be so sure?" 

Linhardt scrunched his face in thinking. Carefully, he undid the ornament from his coat and handed it to Felix. "For generations, this stone has been passed down in my mother's family. There is nothing in this world like it.

"When my mother gave me this stone, she made it explicit to give it to my children and for them to continue doing so onwards." Felix studied the stone in his hand, comparing it to the one they had just received from Isolde. His eyes widened. They were identical, albeit here being a little worn from what he assumes to be age.

While in thought, Linhardt speaks again. "When I spoke to her, she spoke of there being a mishap of sorts. Apparently, she was testing something having to do with crest research and it went haywire, which is how she ended up here." The scholar glances at the woman once more. Felix can't help but notice his gaze softened.

"Sounds up your alley. Looks like she got something from you."

Linhardt huffed a laugh. "You could say that. Although seeing how she took care of that beast, it seems she inherited your fighting finesse. She's rather deadly as she is elegant when she fights. Similar to someone I know."

_Someone he knows? _Felix's heart pounded. "Is that so?"

"Of course." The scholar slipped the adornments from Felix's hands. "I'll go talk to her about what we can do for the meantime. Since she did mention something about crests being involved, I'm sure I can work something out with her. Let's talk later, okay?"

Felix watched as Linhardt walked off to _ their _ daughter. "Sure…"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still debating on whether or not to make this a series of oneshots bc i am planning on writing more for this hmm
> 
> anyways feel free to stop by and check out my felihardt stuff on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tatsujekyll)! :") theyre all compiled in a moments i have on my pinned thread.


End file.
